


So I Found A Hot Spring In A Cave

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Inflation, Masturbation, Other, POV First Person, Skinny Dipping, Slime, Slime Inflation, Tentacle Creatures, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, everyone likes slimes right?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Our intrepid hiker finds a hot spring and has some hot fun with some slimy friends!





	So I Found A Hot Spring In A Cave

A few weeks later on my off day, I decided to go for another hike.  
I spent the entire drive there squirming in my seat in anticipation, hoping I’d be able to spot…and of course play with…some more slimes.  
So of course I was disappointed when I got there and found a sign posted saying that particular trail was closed off due to a landslide.  
I doubled back, down to the main path, and took another trail.  
Maybe, I wondered, I could go down t the creek and try to find a secluded area and some water slimes…or maybe, if I went deeper into the woods, to where it was quieter, I might even be able to find tree slimes.  
Buoyed up by the promise of squishy fun, I hurried down the path, checking my map every now and then.  
The forest was beautiful, late-morning sunlight streaming through the trees, and birds calling back and forth. It was quiet; I didn’t hear a single other hiker or camper, though I passed a vacant campsite with the remains of a recent-looking fire in the fire pit, and the trashcan still full.  
It had rained the night before, so the ground was still wet in some places, and the earth was giving off the clean smell of petrichor and pine trees, and the hike was quickly turning into a beautiful event in and of itself.

And then I found the ruins.  
Of course I knew they were there; everyone knew they were there. I’d heard, over the years, that it was everything from an ancient temple dedicated to some forgotten deity, to a place where devil-worshippers went to perform ritual sacrifices. I’d been equally terrified, and curious about, of the place as a kid; there was something just innately scary about a beautiful old building that was clearly long-abandoned. 

But now, as an adult, I looked at it in the daylight and felt completely neutral.  
The ‘building’ was actually carved directly into the granite face of a large, rising cliff. Between two pillars carved with ancient reliefs of deer and tall grasses, the empty doorway seemed to yawn open.  
Thousands of years ago, people had lived in the forest. Every now and then, a burial mound or carved ceremonial stone would turn up; or some hikers would find the foundations of a building, or something. Then the government would send historians, who would assess it, put up a plaque, and have a ceremony about it…and then everyone would just get used to it, seeing it as something so old it was permanent, even if we didn’t even know what it was. It was a nice feeling, sometimes, being right next to such old, old things. 

The floor inside was made of triangular granite tiles, dark and light, arranged in a repetitive pattern over the floor. The walls were carved gray stone, and smoothed over many years to a dull, soft gloss by the touch of untold numbers of hands. The entry hall was surprisingly light and airy: when I turned around, I could see there were actually tall, narrow triangular ‘windows’ cut into the stone, very high up.  
I pulled out my phone, snapped some pictures, and then continued in. 

The ruins were pleasantly warm, compared to the breezy forest outside, so after awhile I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. There was also a mild humidity in the air, and a faint smell, almost like shampoo.  
I paused, hoping no one was squatting there and I wasn’t about to walk in on someone taking a bath in an oil-drum or anything. But when I stood still and listened, the place was completely silent.

After that, I calmed back down. I spent a long while just wandering around, admiring the stonework. Here and there, about six feet up, there were carved reliefs showing all the ancient peoples apparently walking down the same hall…and stripping out of their clothes. I wondered if maybe the place was some kind of ancient sex temple.  
I snickered. Maybe if it was, I could ask the deity for a slime. Or an orgasm.

Someone had carved crude modern graffiti penises underneath a section of mural showing people clearly washing their private parts; I had to snicker, not least because the thousand-year-old dick carvings were much, much better than the recent ones, but because several other people seemed to have thought so, too…the modern graffiti had been scratched and chipped through in several places. 

But seeing the naked people only reminded me of the goal of my quest…which was to find, and fool around with, a slime. Several slimes, I added mentally, if I was lucky. 

I kept walking, passing a few large, empty chambers, one of which had hexagonal cubbyholes carved in the walls, and grooves in the floor where benches must have once stood: these looked like some kind of ancient locker-room or changing room.

Finally, I turned a corner and saw a huge stone archway stretching upwards, carved again with more beautiful reliefs of nature designs.  
Through the elaborately-carved stone doorway I found a huge pool of steaming water, in the middle of the high, round chamber.  
Suddenly the shampoo smell made perfect sense. It was a hot spring! The place must have been a bathhouse, in ancient times...and someone must have sneaked in there and taken a bath, only a little while before I got there. 

“Well, whoever you are,” I said, “I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine…”

The whole area was lit by several big crystals of enchanted sunstone, which glowed from sconces high up on the walls. A few of the lower ones had been stolen, which was stupid, I thought--anyone with a rune etcher and a half-decent spell book (or website) could just make their own. I shook my head. Some people just wanted to steal because they liked the thrill, I guess.  
The light was about as bright as an indoor pool, though, and very nice; the humid air made the whole place feel cozy, like the hot tub room at a pool or spa. I could see how the ancient people could have loved coming here for gatherings and just hung out in the bath all day, and why it was decorated so beautifully. 

The bath itself was carved directly into the granite floor--a knee-high stone wall-seat ran around the pool, with an opening at either end where there were some granite steps. Remnants of beautiful floor mosaic tiles in red, yellow, and white chips showed here and there against the gray stone. The baths had been carved down, like a series of knee-high-steps of graduating depth, until they were about five feet deep at the deepest part. In the center of the deepest part of the pool there was an elaborately-worked brass grate, made to look like a cluster of swirling water grasses, somehow still bright and shiny as a new penny after hundreds and hundreds of years. It looked like it was bolted directly into the rock, and I could see little bubbles well up from underneath it.

I snapped a few pictures on my phone, marveling at how beautiful everything was, and puzzling over what little remained of the mosaic on the floor. I had begun to feel a little bit bummed about my fruitless slime-search, but this almost made up for it. 

The hot springs seemed to beckon, and since I knew I’d come up through the only entry there was, no one else was around.  
I figured I was hot and sweaty, and a little dip wouldn’t hurt…so I stripped down to my bra and panties, folded my clothes and then put them on the carved stone lip of the ancient bath.

The steps into the water were warm, the granite underneath my feet pleasantly rough as I tiptoed over it. I dipped one toe into the water and flinched, but sighed a moment later--it was just slightly hotter than a normal bath. 

In another moment, before I could start to doubt myself, I stepped down into the water, feeling it part around my thighs in hot, rippling currents. When it was up to my ribcage I waded farther in, and sat down on one of the large submerged steps. 

For a long time I just drifted there, sometimes stretching out my legs, sometimes doggy-paddling around, until finally I climbed back up to the highest step leaned back comfortably against the stone wall.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, something was touching my foot.  
I jerked all over with a little squeal, and looked down into the water and saw what looked like some kind of water weed or plant--connected to a long, fat body that that was vaguely jellylike, a pale, leafy green, translucent…

“A slime! Oh my gosh, am I glad to see YOU!” I said.  
The slime, of course, did not respond; I stuck my hand under the water and reached out to touch the tendril it had wrapped around my foot.  
It seemed to be covered all over in fat little nubs of ‘hair’ that felt like short, fat little gummy worms, and it responded to my touch by wrapping more around my leg and climbing up my thigh, and gently squeezing. 

I’d done my research, this time. I knew this was a type of water slime. Typically these little guys lived in rivers and creeks and lakes, either in the shallows or at the bottoms, chilling out and photosynthesizing. Some of them could even digest pollutants; some were pretty colors or even made floating flowers. For a little while, they were almost as trendy as those marimo moss balls from overseas--but their popularity was checked by their bad habit of escaping and then ruining people’s plumbing if their water wasn’t perfect. 

I glanced at the entryway of the baths, my pulse speeding up. But as hard as I listened, I couldn’t hear anyone else. And of course, the parking lot had been almost empty when I’d pulled in--only the ranger’s jeep, an RV, and one other car. The hiking trails being closed must have meant that this place was going to stay quiet all day. 

I bit my lip and scooted lower in the water, spreading my legs and nudging the slime with my other foot. 

It seemed to take my hint, crawling further up my thigh, until it found their junction at my crotch.  
I made a little noise of pleasure; the slime bobbed up to the surface with a soft noise of displaced water. Up close, I could actually see that its green ‘skin’ was translucent, and the color was actually made of little green globules suspended inside its clear body. It was strange and beautiful.

And it had begun gently probing at my crotch with one nubby tentacle.  
“Glad we’re on the same page,” I murmured, smiling. I sat back a little, enough to shimmy my panties down a little bit to expose myself. As I did, I saw a thread of my pussy juice--thick and viscous and whitish, this time of month--stretch between my pussy and panties, down into the water before dissolving.  
The slime seemed to shiver all over, and the tentacle caressing my thigh rushed towards my pussy, laving back and forth quickly. The nubs all over it moved independently, like dozens of squishy little fingers wriggling around, and I had to cram my knuckles into my mouth to avoid yelling at the sudden, ticklish pleasure. 

In another moment it was slipping the tentacle's smooth tip into my pussy and feeling around like it was investigating its new home. I wanted to spread my legs wider, but my panties had me trapped, and the wet cotton had rolled up and wouldn’t budge any farther down my thighs. All I could do was hang onto the edge of the stone seat and try to keep my breath steady, as I felt my pulse pick up. 

The slime finally slid more of its tentacle into my pussy, and seemed to like the wetness and heat it found there, because it began fucking me with slow, deep thrusts. The tentacle was as fat as a cock, but very squishy, and covered all over in a layer of thick, transparent mucous. I bit my lip and sighed, stroking my belly and breasts idly while it slicked in and out of my pussy.

After a while of this, and of me growing more and more aroused, it finally ejected some fluid--enough that I could feel it ooze backwards out of my pussy with each thrust. Finally, with that tentacle spent, it withdrew it. 

I had enough time to wonder if it was a good idea to be fucking in that type of water before realizing that the reliefs carved around were probably some sort of enchantment on the place, to make the water safe. The sunstones lighting the room up were certainly a testament to that.

Then the slime was pulling itself free from my pussy, the long, wet, nubbled drag against my inner vaginal walls and my perineum making me shiver and twitch in pleasure. But it seemed almost disappointed when its juices came spurting back out after it pulled out. It started rubbing over my clit and my sensitive, puffy pussy as I felt the cloud of its juices leak out in a few spurts, spreading out into the hot water. The juices were thick and an opaque, creamy saffron yellow, and dissipated quickly in the water.

I’d learned that the fluid was actually their mating goo--sort of like a liquid pollen combination that, when one slime squirted it into another compatible type of slime, could be fertilized and grow into slime seeds. 

I chuckled a little. “Sorry, little guy, that one doesn’t hold liquids. But,” I said, twisting a little so I could lean over and lie on my side, “THIS one does!” I reached down and back with one hand and parted my ass cheeks; the slime, which had still been groping my pussy, slid back to my ass and tapped there a few times.  
After a moment of hesitation, it probed cautiously inside, and I bit my knuckles again and had to will myself to lie still while it played with my ass. But the angle was a little weird, and after awhile my leg started to hurt, so I went to put it down. The slime formed another tentacle, which it wrapped around my thigh and held it up, supporting me. I sighed and relaxed in its slippery, squeezing embrace. I could feel the tentacle holding my leg tighten and loosen rhythmically, like a nice massage. 

After awhile I reached down and began to twiddle my clit some more, panting a little in pleasure and letting my head loll back.  
When something touched my hand, I opened my eyes and saw another slime there, this one apparently attracted by my juices. I figured maybe they could smell me, or sense me, through the water.  
It started gently stroking and squeezing my hand, and after awhile I moved my fingers away from my pussy and let it touch me, its tentacle probing at my engorged labia. The little nubs wiggled through my pubic fuzz before slowly, gently, but inexorably plunging in.  
This time I threw my head back, gasping and whimpering, as the one slid into my pussy and the other slid out of my ass, fucking me slowly, perfectly, in tandem.  
I could feel them moving against each other inside me, their nubs caressing each other through my pelvic wall in a way that felt like the best, gentlest double-penetration and fingering. Sometimes the one in my pussy would rub its nubs up and around my cervix, and the weirdly good, deep tickle would make me shiver in pleasure. 

The one in my ass stilled suddenly, and I could feel it begin to pulse as it filled me. It felt like it was over too soon, a quick three or four pumps of fluid, and this time when the tentacle relaxed and slid out of my ass, it patted my asshole a few times, as if checking to make sure none leaked out. Satisfied, it remained bobbing there in the water, just beside me.

No sooner than the one had slid out of my ass, however, than the other one slid one of its tentacles into its place, this one sliding in easier and faster than the first. I watched the first slime pull away slightly, retracting its first tentacle into its body and forming new ones. It rubbed its nubs again over my pussy, the little ‘fingers’ grabbing at my clit as they moved past them.

Watching it--feeling it--was too much, and I bit hand harder and came with a muffled cry.  
Coming must have made my pussy wetter, because it slid back inside of me, the nubs wiggling gently. It repeated the same process, caressing inside my vagina as if it was walking its fingers over every rugae and ridge, while on the outside the nubs rubbed and wriggled against my clit, fanning against my labia. This one curled up--I could feel it--making a little loop that sat just beneath my cervix, giving me a warm, full feeling and a slight sense of urgency. Al the internal pressure and movement was making my bladder feel weak, and my ass clench involuntarily.

I twitched and shivered in their dual grip embrace, reaching with one hand to feel my belly. It was slightly bloated, as if I had just chugged a lot of water, and I could feel it slosh a little under my hand. 

The one in my ass thrust in a final time and then stilled, and I could feel it pulse, too, shooting its load deep into my guts. It pulled out slowly, laved my asshole a final time, and then plopped back down into the water.

When I looked back over at the spring-hole, I could see several more--more than I could count, actually--had come up from someplace deep underground, and were all moving closer to me.  
The sight filled me with an almost desperate arousal, knowing how full I would be soon. 

I felt another nudge at my perineum, and when I glanced down I saw the second slime nudging at the first, trying to push into my pussy alongside it. I reached down with one finger and slid it in alongside the first tentacle, gently tugging the wall of muscle back, and I had to swallow a moan when the second one surged inside.  
They writhed together inside me, curling around one another, each movement causing the fat tentacles to mash up against my g-spot. I knew that if I’d been on dry land, I’d have been leaking uncrontrolably, sitting a puddle of my own slick--and apparently I was leaking into the water, too, because the others were hurrying closer.

My overstuffed belly had begun to feel a little sore and crampy, by then, but when I shuddered in pain, they seemed to already know; one of of them floated close to me and spread themselves like a compression sleeve around my midsection and squeezed gently, wrapping their tentacles around my legs.  
Without thinking, I rested my head on the other one, gasping for breath. The cramps faded away quickly, after that.

Soon I was surrounded by a big group of the green slimes, slowly bobbing gently just beneath the surface, as they gently ran their warm, slimy tentacles over my body. One after another they slid their slick, nubby tentacles up my loosened ass while I laid there panting and gasping eagerly, and the ones in my pussy seemed to be doing everything they could to make me stay wet and thoroughly pleasured. 

Eventually I was relaxed and aroused enough that three or four of them could slip their tentacles into my pussy at once. They always used different tentacles than the ones they’d pushed into my ass, and they would fuck me slow and perfect, stretching my pussy around their fat, sleek lengths.  
After each one I felt my belly fill a little more, until my stomach was so bloated it looked like I was a few months pregnant. 

And floating farther out in the water, I could see two slimes locked together, their tentacles grasping and clenching on one another rhythmically. I realized belatedly that they were mating; both of them had pushed tentacles into one another’s bodies and those tentacles were pulsating. Through the translucent green of their bodies, I cold see little ovoid reservoirs inside them filling up, growing fuller and fuller, until they both swelled up and seemed to sag all over, like water balloons. They sank to the bottom, still wrapped around one another. The one that was less full than the other had wrapped around the more bloated one and was gently squeezing it.  
I realized they were doing the same thing to me, and it filled me with a weird little thrill.

I relaxed in the water, my mind pleasantly fuzzed-out with pleasure, and reached up to pet the slime I was resting my head on. The little nubbles wrapped around my fingers as I moved my hand.

They kept coming, and the hot water felt so good, and their grip was so comforting as they supported the still-growing swell of my liquid-filled belly, that I couldn’t bring myself to pull away…

~

It was hours later when I finally had to pull myself away. I was so full I could barely move, my belly sloshing and gurgling and tight as a drum. The slimes clung to my legs, stroking and massaging my thighs as if begging me to stay. I knelt on the last step and patted the ones I could reach, feeling a little ridiculous, but feeling more grateful to my weird goo-plant-friends.  
There were more in the water than I could count, some of them writhing together and filling each other up, and the sight was erotic enough that I glanced at the entryway and almost considered just saying to hell with it and getting back in.  
But I knew I didn’t even know how much time had passed, and the LAST thing I wanted was to get in trouble for skinny dipping and messing with the plants.  
So, with a sigh of regret, I heaved myself up out of the water. 

I had to pause and just stand upright; with my huge, full, heavy belly, I had to arch my back to stand up straight. The slight strain made my pussy--still stretched and slick from their attentions--clench up in hot excitement.  
I sighed in satisfaction, gently running my hands over the taut dome and patting it a few times. The hollow sound was equally amusing and strangely exciting.  
I dried off with my undershirt, then stuck it into my backpack and got dressed.  
Almost immediately I could see that my flannel shirt just wasn’t going to button all the way over my belly; I got almost down to my navel before giving up. Thankfully my sweatshirt was a bit baggier, so I was able to fit it on, even if I could feel a strip of the bottom of my exposed stomach still exposed.

My jeans wouldn’t zip all the way, either, and buttoning them was out of the question. I smirked down at myself, feeling more than a little excited at the realization that I could only barely see my toes over the swell of my belly. I wondered how long I could hold it. It wasn’t painful; I was incredibly full, feeling a bit short of breath, even, but the added weight pressing down on my inner private parts gave me a deep, spreading sense of pleasure. My ass was still deliciously slick and puckered, too, and I could feel my asshole clench and twitch as if it was trying to milk the tentacles still--or if it couldn’t decide if I should push or hold it.  
I felt like I could have laid down and let the slimes keep fucking me like that forever.

I reached down and cupped my pussy once, feeling how swollen it was through my jeans, and moaned low in my throat.  
I looked back again at the pool full of slimes, still feeling warm and satisfied and well-fucked. I would DEFINITELY have to come back here again, I told myself.


End file.
